Story:Star Trek: Tempest/Iliad/Chapter One
In the Pegasus Galaxy on board a Hive ship Queen Death is tending to her mother. My sweet death why aren't you leading our forces into the uncharted galaxy to a new rich feeding ground the mother says as she looks at her daughter. She smiles at her. Then who will care for you? Death says as she looks at her. She looks at her and they just look at each other. In the Milky Way galaxy at Starbase Atlantis a Romulan and Klingon warship flies by the ship, in the briefing room General Kori looks at them and gives them a report. Then Chancellor Martok chimes in. We've tried everything to make sure these hyperspace windows you call them from forming in our space we've tried theta radiation we got from the Romulans, it didn't work on the ships it just killed the crew we've pulled half our forces from the border to defend the homeworld but it would be helpful if we had some Starfleet assistance Chancellor Martok says as he looks at the Admirals and the Proconsul. Admiral Janeway looks at them. I've sent the Seventh and Ninth fleets to reinforce both of your forces, and may I present Lieutenant Commander Sara Ryder and Lieutenant Commander Samantha Nelson ladies what you got for me? Admiral Janeway says as she looks at them. Commander Ryder chimes. We believe that the Wraith are stopping and coming after taking the sensor logs from the Bortas before she was destroyed General Kori ran scans of the organic hull of the Wraith cruisers and hives they need to make pit stops before making it to their final jumping point, we think we can intercept them Commander Ryder says as she looks at Admiral Janeway. Commander Nelson replies. I've been pouring over Voyager's mission logs and the quantum slipstream drive you got could help us get to the Pegasus Galaxy because our jumpgates aren't fully operational yet Commander Nelson says as she looks at the Admiral. Then Captain Kira walks into the meeting. You want to use the quantum slipstream drive, we never got it to work very well and Admiral Janeway, the jumpgates have just been brought online says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Nelson then at Admiral Janeway as he hands her a padd with Doctor McKay's report. Commander Nelson looks at them. I was apart of the engineers that worked on Voyager when she got back home and I've been working on it in my spare time I think I know what went wrong with it, as you can see Commander Torres didn't compensate for the turbulence while the ship was in flight and I think I can do that with the drive for the Tempest I rather take my chances with the drive then with gates that have just been brought online Commander Nelson says as she hands Admiral Janeway the padd. Captain Kira looks at her padd. The Pegasus Galaxy is three million light years away, it would take you three million years to get there says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Nelson. She looks at him. Not with slipstream it won't sir we'd need a full day of travel Commander Nelson says as she looks at him. Doctor McKay looks at her and scoffs. We have the jumpgates that can get us to Pegasus and back Doctor McKay says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Excuse me doctor but their new and untested Commander Nelson says as she looks at him. Typhuss turns to Rodney. She has point Rodney, but I have use the jumpgate before when I went to the Pegasus Galaxy says Typhuss as he looks at Rodney then at Commander Nelson. The Admiral looks at them. Let's first gather some intel we've build a probe code named Iliad to gather intel on the Wraith forces dismissed Admiral Janeway says as she looks at them. Captain Kira looks at Commander Nelson as everyone left the briefing room. Captain I can get the slipstream drive working the problem was that the distance between the Delta Quadrant and the Alpha Quadrant was so great it messed with the stability of the drive causing it to nearly fail Commander Nelson says as she looks at the Captain. Captain Kira looks at her. The quantum slipstream drive has never gone three million light years before, you could end up lost in the Pegasus Galaxy three million light years away from Earth or maybe your ship could be destroyed, you don't want to listen to me, someone who served on Voyager when we encountered slipstream drive says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Nelson then leaves the room. Meanwhile on board the Hive ship Princess Death walks onto the command deck as the Wraith Commander bows to her. Your heighness we've taken another sector of Klingon space but their using some type of radiation that is killing our crews on the Hives and cruisers that show up on the otherside of the galaxy the Wraith Commander says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Keep moving I want that sector of space as our feeding ground before we move to Earth Death says as she looks at the Commander. He bows and she leaves. At Starbase Atlantis Doctor Weir walks into the training room seeing Typhuss punch a punching bag. I heard what happened in the briefing room with Commander Nelson Elizabeth says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. You did, the quantum slipstream drive is dangerous it almost destroyed Voyager, if no one wants to listen to my advice on the matter then why play around with something dangerous says Typhuss as he looks at Elizabeth. The gate system is still new Typhuss we need to be careful, what about the intergalactic hyperdrive the Asgard gave us? Doctor Weir says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I don't know if it would work for a Intrepid class starship, but we could try says Typhuss as he looks at Elizabeth.